Underpass
thumb|The Map of Underpass. Underpass is a large multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place in the rain under the remains of a highway overpass. It's a great map for all types of weapons. It has narrow corners that make for unrivaled camping spots and wide curves that can hold devastating firefights. Players must be careful moving around, as it is a perfect map for hiding claymores and staging ambushes. In spectator mode, one can see the rest of the highway, and a large bridge. Tactics * A player should be vigilant when calling Care Packages, Emergency Airdrops or Sentry Guns as they can get stuck on the overpass overhead quite easily. * The Thermal Scope is highly effective on this map as it is very dark and player's images stand out as bright-white. Contrariwise, Cold Blooded is very effective at hiding from Thermal Scope users. * The grass on this level is so tall, ambushing an enemy is fairly easy; even more so when Cold Blooded Pro and/or Ninja Pro is used. * Heartbeat Sensors work great in close areas to spot potential ambushers. Ninja can be used to offset this, as you can easily ambush someone in a corner with a Heartbeat Sensor; especially if they are in the long grass. * Claymores are also very useful in the long grass as one cannot see the red trip lines. * It's possible to get on top of the large cluster of buildings in the center of the map. You can get on the roof from climbing a pile of boxes, leaping from the burnt-out car, using the ladder within the shacks, or by jumping off the concrete piling with the ladder. * Near the buildings with the towers, There are wooden palette and barrels you can climb over as shortcuts. * Also watch where you pinpoint airstrikes, it is easy to call it in on the highway rendering it useless. * There's a catwalk in the large warehouse with the tanks and long stairwell. Climb the tank from the upper floor and then climb onto the high beams. This is a popular spot for ambushing so, be careful walking into this area. Also, the dark corner next to the stairs is a potential location to use controllable killstreaks or ambushes. * When playing Search and Destroy or Demolition, the attacking team can, quite easily, rush plant A, especially if a Marathon/Lightweight combo is used. As this is becoming more popular, the defending team should plan for this otherwise they could lose the game quite easily, as A is very easy to defend once the bomb has been planted. * The ladder to the lookout tower is very long and if climbing, you become extremely vulnerable to fire. * One of the safest places to call in a care package is in the parking lot on the far edge of the map, as people rarely venture over there. * There is a small hut near the large slope that can be accessed, only by dropping down onto it from the raised buildings above. It can be useful for ambushes or calling in killstreaks. * The area in the creek, under the bridge, is popular for people using FMJ, as they can easily shoot through the concrete at people passing over the bridge. This area however is very exposed, and anyone coming from the east end of the map has a straight shot down the waterway. * Silencers work great on this map, since firing without a silencer with produce bright flashes at the tip of your gun when firing, which will heavily contrast in the darkness of this map. * Warehouse B is a popular sniper ambush point, as someone can climb onto the short roof and go prone, as well as putting another member in the tall grass, giving them an easy opportunity to shred anyone coming up the side. * The small red brick two story shack is popular for snipers and is perfect for getting one or two quick kills. It's open on all sides, but there's only one path up, so a sniper with a claymore could easily camp out there for an extended period. * From the red brick building, one can jump to the smaller grey building next to it. * On the other side of the red brick building is a low roof that can be accessed by a dumpster. Trivia * In a small building in the middle of the map, there is a blue poster on the wall with the word "Roycewicz" and a phone number. Roycewicz was the private the player saved in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the mission "The Bog", and is a lead member of the Infinity Ward map design team. *There is a small train depot in this map with train cars similar to the ones in the map Derail, they also say Kriegler on them. This shows that Underpass was likely to have been one of the maps to have the Train run through. *There is a poster up on many walls showing an African-American man with the name "Griggs" underneath, and has the Infinity Ward symbol on the top-right corner. This is a possible reference to Staff Sergeant Griggs from Call of Duty 4. Griggs is also the name of an Infinity Ward member. *There is a teddy bear in a warehouse on the catwalk. *There is a wall on the map that has "INFIDEL" written on it. On this wall there are also painted pictures of the AK47 and Al-Asad. * There is a small banana plant on this map which can't be shot through, even with FMJ equipped, similar to the ones in Favela. *Some of the shipping containers have IWCOD written on their doors, no doubt a reference to the Call of Duty franchise. *On the wooden walk on the bridge there is a take out box that has a smiley face and a message that says, "Have a nice day." This is a reference to one of the "Police Academy" movies. The villain shoots a smiley face and Tackleberry shoots the phrase "Have a nice day." This is also seen in Forrest Gump. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer